TRON VENGEANCE
by DarknessIsError
Summary: Be warned for spoliers in case you haven't seen Tron Legacy. The Grid is now accessible to people all over the world and Sam Flynn is the CEO of ENCOM. At the height of his leadership, Ed Dillinger JR plans to bring down the famous leader from the inside
1. Chapter 1

BE WARNED FOR SPOILERS IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TRON LEGACY YET!

An idea I came up with for a sequel to Tron Legacy. I wanted to make a plot that seemed like a legitimate plot they would use for a movie sequel. The story takes place a year after Tron Legacy, where Sam Flynn has taken over the video game company ENCOM and has given The Grid, a virtual world inside of a computer, out to the people so that humans are able to freely enter The Grid at any time. While all this is going on, a man named Ed Dillinger Jr, who was on his way to becoming ENCOM's CEO until Sam Flynn stepped in, is planning a sinister plot to take out Flynn and take over the company.

CHAPTER ONE:

LEGACY

Quorra held tightly onto Sam's back as they sped down the highway on his Ducati. She loved the excitement of going at high speed, the wind whipping through her hair. To her, the world outside of the Grid was so bright and beautiful, and she was so grateful to Sam for getting her out of the Grid. Quorra looked up at the tall skyscrapers, reaching up at the blue sky. The magnificent sky, unlike anything on the Grid.

"We're almost there." Sam said, looking straight ahead, the ENCOM tower in sight. Quorra looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"We're almost home." Quorra sighed.

Sam parked the Ducati inside of ENCOM's private garage. He took of his helmet, placed it over the handle, and walked toward the elevator, Quorra keeping pace right next to him.

"How's maintenance on the Grid?" Quorra asked when they reached the elevator.

"It's going fine." Sam pushed the button to reach the top floor. "We haven't had a server crash at all and Alan has been handling everything perfectly."

Quorra looked at the number glowing over the elevator door, there were still thirty flights to the top. She looked over at Sam, who was absorbed in his iPad, probably handling matters involving ENCOM stock. She was surprised at how much he matured in the past year, yet she found herself missing the old Sam. She missed his crazy ENCOM stunts, his insane methods that always made him the center of the press's attention.

"Hey, Sam," Quorra leaned over his shoulder. "Remember that time you were late to the press meeting outside of the tower?"

Which time?" Sam asked, his eyes fixed on his iPad.

"You know, the time when you skydived into the middle of the crowd." Quorra laughed. "Everyone forgot that you were almost fifteen minutes late."

Sam looked up at Quorra, who was still laughing, and smiled. "If I remember correctly, you were a little upset about that."

Quorra stopped laughing. "Well, I wanted you to be more mature. You had just become the CEO of ENCOM, and I didn't want the press to call you childish."

"Well, it's been a while since I've done anything crazy like that." Sam sighed. "Being CEO has been a very enduring task."

Quorra put her hand on Sam's shoulder and gave him a small pat. "Well, I'm happy for you. Not many people are able to pull off what you have done."

* * *

"Gentlemen," Sam Flynn announced to the small group of men sitting around the black table in the center of the ENCOM meeting room. "ENCOM is at an all time high. We have sold more video gaming products than Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft combined and tripled. I'd say that we are doing pretty well."

The room filled with cheers and applause. Quorra, who was standing in the back, gave a loud "Whoop!"

"Now, on to the Grid." Sam walked over to a computer in the room and grabbed a little device lying next to the monitor. He pushed the button on the device and a massive screen in the front of the room turned on, all sorts of complicated charts and numbers popped up. "The Grid has been immensely popular, with over three hundred million users. ENCOM Digitizing Rays, the necessary equipment for entering the Grid, is in homes, libraries, stores, etc. Excellent job, gentlemen. To finish off my speech, please welcome your one and only chairman of the board, Mr. Alan Bradley."

Quorra turned and smiled at the man standing next to her, giving him a little shove as he walked up to the front. Alan stood in front of the small crowd and ran his hand through his graying hair.

"Well," He started. "Mr. Flynn pretty much summed it up, we've had a pretty good fiscal year in ENCOM. The Grid has stayed steady and we haven't had any crashes, and the Steadhold Glitch was handled excellently by our Grid Management team, so congratulations to them and the countless nights they stayed late slaving away." There was applause, and four men stood up, giving a small bow. "We are beginning a new division of Grid Programmers, which we have called System Expansion. The System gets bigger every day; these programmers will help maintain the chaos of the increases in the size of the System. Speak to Ed Dillinger if you wish to apply, you can find out more from him or on our employee website..."

Sam walked past Quorra and tapped her shoulder, ushering her to leave the room with him. Sam and Quorra walked out into the hallway, and Quorra gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm going into the Grid. I want you to watch the System from the outside." Sam said while walking down to a door four doors down from the meeting room, Quorra right behind him.

"There's no need to explain that," Quorra rolled her eyes. "It's the same process every time."

Sam and Quorra entered the small room. Quorra looked around at the various machinery that all turned on when Sam flipped on the lights. In the center of the room was a chair facing away from a small laser machine: The Digitizing Ray. Sam sat in the chair and Quorra walked over to the console controlling the ray and then looked over at Sam. He nodded, and Quorra pushed a big, blue button.

The Digitizing Ray came to life and Sam gave one last look at Quorra before he felt something slam into his back and saw everything go black.

.

.

.

.

.

INFINITE BLACKNESS.

A VOICE. SEVERAL VOICES. MEMORIES...

FATHER: "The Grid. A digital frontier. I tried to picture clusters of information as they Moved through the computer. What do they look like? Ships, motorcycles. With the circuits like freeways. I kept dreaming of a world I thought I'd never see. And then, one day..."

SON:"You went in?"

FATHER: "That's right. I got in."

YOUNG MAN: "Alan, you're acting like I'm going to find him sittin' at work, just, 'Hey, kiddo, lost track of time.'"

SURROGATE FATHER: "Wouldn't that be something."

SURROGATE FATHER:"I promised you that if I ever got any information about your dad, I'd tell you first, right? I was paged last night; came from your dad's office at the arcade."

YOUNG MAN: "So?"

SURROGATE FATHER: "So? That number has been disconnected for twenty years! Two nights before he disappeared, he came to my house. He said he was about to change everything - science, medicine, religion. He wouldn't have left that, Sam. He wouldn't have left you."

.

.

.

.

.  
Sam opened his eyes and looked around himself. The walls were made of a reflective black material that had glowing white lines running along it, like circuit boards. There were various lockers all along the sides of the room, each of them glowing bright blue. At the end of the room was a dark blue door. Sam moved towards the door and pressed his hand against the pad to the right of the door. The door moved slightly, splitting into three pieces, the two bottom pieces, forming two right triangles, sunk into the ground and the piece in the middle, forming an upside down isosceles, disappeared into the top. Sam walked through.

The next room he entered was larger than the previous room and had a large glowing pad in the middle. In each of the four corners of the room there were pods holding four beautiful women: The Sirens. When Sam stood on the pad the four pods opened and the Sirens awoke, walking slowly toward him. Sam stood patiently as they stripped him of his clothes and his skin was slowly covered with the black material of the Grid suits, all the way up to his neck. The Sirens walked to a table in the back and grabbed the armor pieces, then they walked back over to him and placed them on his arms, legs, chest and back. One of the Sirens came over with his Identity Disc and attached it to his back. Sam felt himself getting programmed into the disc. Three of the Sirens returned to their pods and returned to their sleep. The fourth Siren, a long-haired brunette, came over to Sam with his Grid Helmet/Mask. She pulled him in for a kiss and put the mask over his head.

"You need to come back more often, Mr. Flynn" The Siren ran her finger over his helmet.

"I'm here twice a day." Sam laughed, the mask causing his voice to deepen.

"You should be here always." The Siren turned slowly, smiled, and walked back into her pod. "We don't service anyone other than you, Sam, and it can get a little lonely sometime."

"How about we get a drink after all this is done?"

"I'll be counting the minutes until your return." The Siren fell to sleep.

"Rest, Yullie." The wall in the back of the room rose into the ceiling and revealed a wide hallway leading to a flood of bright lights. Sam walked toward the light and entered the massive stadium of the Battle Grid. The instant he stepped out he was no longer Sam Flynn, he was Annex. The greatest fighter in all the System...

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

LOGICAL FALLACY

The Identity Disc flew through the air, narrowly passing by the head of a blue fighter lucky enough to duck just in time. The identity disc bounced off of the transparent walls of the battle box and back into the hands of its red owner. The two programs stared each other down, waiting for the next move. The two were locked in a furious deadlock, deaf to the loud cheering of the crowd. The blue fighter tightened his grip on his disc, twisted on his feet, spun, and threw the disc as hard as he could at the opposing enemy. The red program crouched down low, pushed off of the ground, backflipped onto the wall behind him, and kicked off the wall, flipping over the disc and lunging toward the blue fighter. He landed in front of the blue fighter, ducked to avoid the returning disc that the blue fighter caught, and the two swung their discs at each other and met in mid air. The two tried their hardest to push the other back.

"Program," The red one spoke. "Give it up, you are no match to me."

"I'm not a program." The blue armored fighter whispered inaudibly, then he kicked the red program in the stomach, who rolled back onto his feet and leaped back at him. The blue fighter twisted out of the way, and watched the red program roll past him. The blue fighter ran at the red program, who turned to face him, but it was too late. The blue fighter slammed the disc into the red programs helmet. The battle was over. It was time to hear his name announced as the winner.

"Loxan eliminated. The winner is Annex."

Loxan stood up and shook his head. "Annex, you are too strong, program. Despite my hours of training, you have bested me." The program dropped to his knees.

"Umm. It's alright, man." Annex, Sam, scratched the back of his helmet. "You can stand up, I've fought a lot of battles here so I'm pretty experienced."

"You are too humble." The box opened up and a platform appeared that led back to the waiting rooms. Sam walked out of the arena slowly, taking in the noise of the crowd shouting his name. Well, Annex's name. Sam returned to the locker room to rest.

"Win another match, Annex?" Sam turned around right as he reached the door to the locker room. Standing behind him was Quorra. "Why is it that up in the real world, you're so serious, but down here you're messing around on the Battle Grid with your own secret identity?"

"Sometimes it's nice to take a break from the ENCOM drama." Sam sighed. "Dillinger confronted me about my methods again, you know."

"Well, you wanna head out somewhere then? Maybe stop by Flynn's Cafe?"

Sam once again scratched the back of his helmet. "Umm... I've already got plans with a program... Maybe later?"

"Oh." Sam though he saw a faint sign of sadness appear in her solid facial expression. "Well, I'll see you up top then."

Sam watched Quorra walk away as he opened the massive door that lead to his locker room. He walked into the room and took of his helmet. He sighed and massaged his neck. He knew that Quorra would be moody when he returns to the surface.

"I'll take that helmet." Sam turned around and saw Yullie walking toward him. Sam handed her the helmet and she went and placed it on a hook on the wall. "Still on for our date?"

"Of course." Sam said. "I wouldn't forget something that important."

"Where are we going?"

"Flynn's Cafe." Sam said, knowing that anyone who heard his previous conversation with Quorra would think he was a douche for saying this. Truth was, he didn't know anywhere else to go eat where he would enjoy the food.

"Mmm. Sounds good."

"Alright. I'm gonna go get an energy shower, then I'll meet you outside the Stadium." Yullie nodded and walked away as Sam walked towards the end of the locker room, where lay a corner that led to the shower. Sam stepped into the shower. The energy shower didn't make anyone wet, so Sam didn't have to take off his Grid Suit. He turned on the water and felt his body surge with energy, and his body becoming cleaner.

* * *

Yullie sipped wine from her translucent wine glass while staring at Sam who was looking off into space. He seemed to be only half there. She sighed and took another sip.

"What are you thinking about, Sam?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Sam turned to face her. "I'm sorry, there's just a lot to take care of in the System."

"That's all?" Yullie asked skeptically. "I saw you talking to Quorra before I came over by you."

"Quorra and I talk all the time, she's my assistant." Yullie was giving Sam a hard look.

"She seemed upset about something."

"What does it matter?" Sam shouted. "I'm here with you now, aren't I?"

Yullie flinched. She sighed and stood up. "Listen, I think I'm going to go back to my pod."

"Wait!" Sam stood up and grabbed her arm as she was turning to leave. "I'm sorry, please don't go."

Yullie sighed and sat back down. "You don't have a handle on what you want yet, do you?"

Sam slouched back into his chair and looked around himself, various programs and users sitting at tables and drinking and eating. Sam looked at his plate of food at the table and realized that he hadn't even touched it yet.

"What do I want?" Sam muttered. "What more do I want? I am known by millions of people across the world. I am the head of ENCOM, the most successful company in the world. What more could I want?"

"How about what you need?" Yullie stared into Sam's eyes. "Someone to share it all with. That person isn't me, Sam."

* * *

"Sam Flynn has absolutely no idea what he is doing!" Edward Dillinger Junior slammed his fist onto the black table. "He's going to run ENCOM into the ground if he keeps giving The System out for free!"

Alan Bradley sat calmly at the desk Dillinger just dented. "He's not giving it out for free. People have to buy the lasers."

"Oooh..." Dillinger rolled his eyes. "$400 a machine. What about when everyone has those things? Then they won't have to pay for anything! How much money will we be making then, Alan? I'll answer that! NONE!"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Dillinger." Alan said. "The people are still buying ENCOM video games for consoles. We are still making a ton of money."

"But we could be making SO much more." Dillinger moaned. "Now I'm supposed to participate in some adhocracy to help maintain order in the System? We wouldn't have to maintain so much order if the System wasn't free!"

"These decisions are not yours to make, Edward. Sam will handle them, even if there are repurcussions." Alan said. "If you want to keep your job, I suggest that you get back to work."

Dillinger sighed and looked at his feet. "I'm just thinking of what's best for this company."

"So is Sam."

Dillinger ran his hand through his hair and turned to walk out the door. "Sam Flynn can shove his ideas up his rectal database." He whispered as he left the room.

Dillinger marched slowly walked through the hall towards the elevator at the end. He was angry at Sam Flynn for taking away his future. He was supposed to become CEO of ENCOM. He was supposed to sail this company into the future. Then Flynn arrived. Sam Flynn, who held no interest in ENCOM a year ago, then suddenly appeared with a world changing program. He was praised, he was put to the top, Dillinger was cast aside.

As Dillinger pressed the button in the elevator to reach the fifth floor, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Dillinger dialed in his father's number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang.

"Hello?" A voice cracked through the receiver.

"Dad," Dillinger said. "I need your help."

"What is it?" There was a loud gulp. Dillinger figured that he was drinking coffee.

"It's Flynn."

"Let me guess, you're actually going to do what I suggested you do from the beginning."

"Yes... Bring me the files..."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

THE GAME HAS CHANGED

Ed Dillinger Jr. handed his father a small cup of coffee and sat at his desk across from him. His father reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive, placing it on his desk. Dillinger looked at the flash drive for a while before reaching out to grab the little device.

"Is this it?" Dillinger asked.

"Yes." His father responded, taking a sip from the coffee. "I've had that file since nineteen eighty-three. It was very difficult to rebuild after Kevin Flynn destroyed it all those years ago."

"What is it, exactly?" Dillinger put the flash drive in his pocket.

"The program inside is known as Sark. It is a seeker/creator program, so it can help you find specific programs and it can gather data and create from it. This Sark is an update from my original program. This Sark is capable of duplicating his own data, so if you put it into the computer, it'll spread. Very fast."

"Does it destroy?" Dillinger licked his lips.

"Only if you command it to..." Dillinger's father adjusted his position in the chair. "Listen, take out Flynn. Eliminate him from the inside, use Sark to do such. ENCOM was always meant to be placed into your hands, my boy."

"I..." Dillinger stared at the ceiling. "I'm not sure about this... I don't want to kill Sam."

"Fine then." Dillinger's father finished his coffee. "Trap him in the system; use Sark to trap him in there. Stick him in a private server, and keep him monitored. There are many solutions to your issue."

Dillinger got out of his chair and grabbed his father's empty coffee cup. He walked over to his coffee brewer and grabbed a coffee kettle. He filled the cup and walked back over, placing it back in front of his father. Dillinger then walked behind his chair and stared out through the blinds of his large window.

"I'll do it." Dillinger lowered a blind and saw Quorra walking through the parking lot. "I've got to bait him in though."

* * *

The stadium was flooded with lights and a big crowd of users and programs circled around the Battle Grid. Sam, currently Annex, walked out into the middle of the massive grid. A hexagonal hole appeared on the floor in front of Sam and out rose a masked program. Along his body ran yellow glowing lines going down from his neck to his feet. The programs mask had an oval-like shape and was pitch black. Staring into it was like staring into a void. Another program arrived from the distance. This one was holding a small rectangular case.

"Welcome all!" The program with the case, the announcer, spoke into a tiny microphone attached to his ear. "We have our champion, Annex, facing off against a rising warrior known only as Devi. This new warrior is ready to face his greatest challenge in his life! He is ready to take on the mountain that is Annex, a program so skilled even Users think twice before facing him!"

Sam looked over at Devi to see if there were any signs of nervousness from the warrior. Devi stared back, no sound escaping his mask, no sign of flinching. He was as solid as a wall.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen... it is time... FOR LIGHT CYCLES!" The announcer opened the case and Sam and Devi reached for two tiny rectangular objects. "Now... Begin!"

Sam held on tight to both ends of the object. He looked over at Devi, nodded, and ran into a full sprint. Sam leaped into the air, pulled on both ends of the object to separate them, and watched these yellow lines forming into tires and engines and, in a split-second, Sam was on a Light Cycle, the rectangular object now the handles of the bike.

The Light Cycle accelerated and Sam took a right, looking for Devi. He noticed the second Light Cycle. Devi was headed right at him.

"Let's play." Sam whispered. He sped toward Devi and flipped a switch on the handlebar. A liquid blue ribbon of light appeared from the back of the Light Cycle. He watched as Devi's Light Cycle ignited its yellow ribbon. Sam hooked right forming a wall in front of Devi but, just as Sam figured, Devi was not an idiot and he hooked left. Sam watched as Devi began to catch up to him. Sam waited until Devi was close to him on his left side before hooking another right. Devi immediately followed, and Sam immediately hooked left giving Devil little time to react. "It's over."

Sam looked back and saw, to his dismay that Devi had leaped into the air above the wall of light his Light Cycle back into its handles. Devi separated the handles in mid air and fell to the floor in his light cycle, immediately picking up speed. Sam was dumbfounded.

Devi circled around heading towards Sam once again. Sam quickly surveyed his environment, any moment now the field was going to change. But he didn't have a moment; Devi was too quick for his maneuvers. Sam sped forward and Devi began closing in on his right side. Sam hooked right, and then left, rode fast for a while and hooked left again before once again hooking right and speeding off in the direction he started in. He hoped to delay Devi until the stage changed but, to his horror, he watched Devi leap into the air above the two walls of light he created before landing and chasing him, now on his left side.

The floor of the Grid began shaking and Sam smiled. Walls rose from the floor, paths opened up leading to a lower level of the arena, and Sam watched as a couple of massive flying red vehicles in the shape of an upside down "u" appeared. Recognizers. Sam knew that Devi was inexperienced with these obstacles as they only appeared in the champion stage. Sam knew that Devi stood no chance because the game had changed.

The Recognizers chased after Sam and Devi, dropping bombs onto the Grid. Sam weaved through the explosions while Devi jerked right, narrowly avoiding a pillar that was rising. Sam looked over at him and noticed that his driving had become more nervous. Sam hooked and raced off to intercept Devi. He passed in front of him and created a wall which Devi would have no chance of avoiding. Sam looked back to see the mess, but Devi was gone. Sam looked below him and saw Devi driving on the lower level of the Grid. Right before he would have hit the ribbon of light, a ramp opened in front of Devi and saved him. Pure luck.

Sam veered off; heading towards a nearby ramp, Devi's will to survive was starting to tick him off. Sam sped down the ramp and saw Devi ahead of him. He pushed the pedal to the floor and blazed toward the enduring program, heading straight at his cycle, his only intent to smash him at his side. Devi looked over at him and saw him flying towards him as fast as he could, so he hit the brakes. Sam blazed past him and Devi performed a U-Turn, heading back towards the ramp he came down. Sam slammed the brakes and twisted his handle, drifting his bike and narrowly avoiding the wall of the arena. He pulled back on the handle and jumped his bike over the wall of light Devi had created. Sam headed back to the ramp he dropped down, being careful to avoid the trail he created that had not yet disappeared.

He was beginning to sweat. How long had this match been going? Usually he busted his opponents long before the champion stage. Sam looked around for Devi, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked left, right, and down. Nothing. Sam's eyes followed the yellow trail Devi's Light Cycle left behind. The trail led to a ramp and up in the air, straight to the top of a Recognizer. There he was waiting. Devi watched Sam from the top of the Recognizer and Sam knew that if he wasn't wearing his mask, he would be smiling down at him. The crowd was in silence.

Devi rode off of the Recognizer and both he and Sam rode head on towards each other. He wondered if Devi was going to do what he was thinking of doing. Sam knew that the crowd would love it. Devi crouched forward on his Cycle and Sam knew what was going to happen next. Devi jumped off of his Light Cycle, Sam followed suit, and both reached for their Identity Discs. The two Light Cycles slammed into each other head on and both shattered and derezzed. The crowd gasped in disbelief.

Sam and Devi's Identity Discs met in mid-air and the two grabbed each other, both falling to the ground. Sam and Devi rolled away from each other and the two slammed their Identity Discs into the ground to slow their momentum. Sam stood up as fast as he could and ran at his opponent. He spun to increase his momentum and threw his disc at Devi. Devi flipped over the disc and landed on his hands. He did a handspring into the air and tossed his disc at Sam. Sam ducked and held his hand out to catch his returning disc. Devi's disc turned back around and flew towards the back of Sam's head. Sam dodged and while Devi was busy catching his disc, Sam jumped into the air and flung his own.

The crowd was in awe. The referee's were in disbelief. One ref turned to the other and tapped him on the shoulder.

"This is illegal." The ref said. "Shouldn't we stop this?"

The other ref shrugged him off. "Shut up."

Devi managed to roll out of the way of Sam's disc while catching his own. Three Recognizers spun over head, bombs exploding around the two fighters. The battle was tense, sparks electrified between the two. A nearby bomb blast took Devi off of his feet; Sam flew at him and threw his disc. This was his chance to end it. Devi saw the disc flying at him and, in a split-second, pulled his Identity Disc up to his chest and blocked the disc. Devi leaped on to his feet and watched Sam trying to skid to a halt. Devi ran at him and Sam, being defenseless, watched in horror as his body slipped and Devi pulled back his arm and, with all the force of his might, brought his arm down and smashed the disc on his helmet. Sam fell to the floor and his disc came back and fell beside him. Devi stood victorious.

There was silence from all around the stadium. Sam looked up at the crowd of people and straight into the VIP seats. Quorra was looking down at him, shocked.

"Umm..." The announcement began. "Despite all the odds against him, the winner is Devi! Ladies and gentlemen, the great Annex has fallen! Hail our new champion!"

Devi walked over to Sam and held out his hand. Sam grabbed it and Devi pulled him to his feet. He pulled Sam's head closer to his.

"Excellent game, Sam Flynn." whispered a distorted voice.

"How do you know who I am?" Sam pushed Devi away from him.

"Now, now." Devi said. "If you push me away like that, the crowd will think that you are a poor sport."

"Answer the question before I terminate you, program." Sam growled.

"I know you more than you would like to think." The program laughed. "Don't worry, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already."

Sam began to boil with rage. "Listen, you..."

"Excuse me, Mr. Flynn." The program patted Sam on the shoulder. "I have to go accept my Champion Gear, and you have to go turn yours in."

Devi walked off into a Recognizer that dropped down and opened its doors. Devi disappeared inside and Sam watched in disbelief as his reputation crumbled.

* * *

"Bullshit!" Sam shouted when he entered the locker room. He kicked a trash can away and watched it shatter against the wall and derezz. He slammed his fist against the wall and then slammed his head against it. Good thing he was still wearing his helmet.

Quorra entered the locker room and came up behind Sam and hugged him. "It's alright, Sam. There's no need to freak out."

"That cocky bastard!" Sam vented. He turned to Quorra. "He knew who I was!"

"How?" Quorra scratched her head. "Nobody knew except me."

"And Yullie." Sam muttered.

Anger filled Quorra's face. "You told her?"

"Calm down, Quorra!" Sam took off his helmet. "She works in the Armory and provides me with my outfit. How could I avoid her knowing?"

"Well... You could have..." Quorra mumbled, flustered. "I don't know..."

"The point is... There's something sinister about that Devi guy." Sam put his hands on Quorra's shoulders. "I'm going back to the surface... I need you to investigate this Devi character."

"Fine." Quorra closed her eyes and sighed. "Get me a sandwich when you get back up. I'll be out at about Seven O'clock."

Sam nodded and left through the back door of the locker room. Quorra watched him leave.

"The things I do for you, Sam..." Quorra sighed.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

.system/INFECTION

Quorra raced through the Outlands Highway on her black Light Cycle, heading towards Yori City. She constantly kept her eyes on Devi, who was driving a Light Cab about twenty feet away. Quorra was careful to stay behind other vehicles so to not appear suspicious. It was currently six-thirty in the human world, she had to be back at seven so she had about two to three hours.

Devi's cab took the nearest exit ramp to Yori, Quorra then following suit. The exit ramp spiraled into a busy street. Quorra slowed her Cycle to match the speed limit of the city. The cab rode for a couple more miles and pulled over in front of a large building. Devi walked out of the cab and into the building. Quorra parked her bike in a dark alley.

Quorra walked out into the dark street and walked silently to the building. Lights illuminated the dark blue building and Quorra saw Devi's silhouette walking past a window from the second floor. Quorra walked in front of the building and walked towards the giant doors. The doors slid open and Quorra walked into the flood of lights.

As she stepped inside the building, she noticed a couple of programs looking over at her and she smiled at them nervously. They didn't make any effort to stop her, so she moved toward the stair to the second floor. Before she went up, she noticed a program sitting at a desk in front of a sign that said: Welcome to the System Registry Library.

Quorra was puzzled as to why Devi would want to go to the Registry archives. Quorra reached the second floor and saw rows of bookshelves and desks occupied by librarians. Quorra saw Devi sitting at a table, a pile of books next to him. He was holding his Light Disc and accessing his data that the disc had recorded, which looked like strange numbers and pictures that flashed in the middle of the hole in the disc. Quorra saw images of Sam's face in the pictures he was scrolling through. Sam was right; he was up to no good.

Quorra started walking towards him, until a security guard stepped in front of her. The guard glared at her under his transparent visor.

"Do you have a pass?" The guard asked in a deep voice.

"Um..." Quorra scratched her head. "I don't have one actually..."

The guard pointed at the stairs she just came from. "Then leave."

Quorra looked over at Devi and saw him staring at her. She then noticed that everyone on the floor was looking over at her and she suddenly became more self-conscious and flushed.

"What if I get one of these passes?"

"Then you're welcome to return." Quorra looked over at the faces staring at her and then left to the bottom floor. She decided to try to obtain help from the receptionist.

"Hi, I need a pass." Quorra told the receptionist.

"Sure." The receptionist smiled. "May I see your administrator I.D.?"

Quorra became embarrassed again. "I... I'm not an administrator..."

"I'm sorry, but you are not qualified for a pass."

"B... But I'm very close with the Master User, Sam Flynn. Doesn't that merit for anything?"

"I need proof before I can believe a story like that."

Quorra grabbed her disc and started accessing her memories until someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned and saw Devi behind her.

"She's with me, Sal" Devi said.

"Of course, Mr. Devi" The receptionist, Sal, responded. "You've got friends in important places, ma'am."

Quorra frowned and followed Devi who led her to the second floor. They walked past the security guard, who stepped aside when Devi approached him, and led Quorra to the table he was sitting at. He pointed at the chair across from where he was sitting and Quorra took a seat there.

"So... Quorra..." Devi started after he sat down and grabbed one of the books, which looked like a miniature version of the Identity Discs. "Why have you been tailing me?"

"How do you know who I am?" Quorra asked, she was beginning to become a little afraid.

"That's not important, Quorra." Devi responded. "Answer the question."

"I... I wasn't following you..."

Devi laughed. "You must think pretty low of me. I'm not stupid, Quorra. Sam sent you didn't he?"

Quorra gulped. "Y... Yes he did... He's suspicious of you."

"With good reason. I came out of nowhere, defeated him, and acknowledged that he was Sam Flynn and not a program named Annex. I'd be suspicious..."

"So what's your deal? Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that Sam Flynn is in danger." Devi leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "He has been working on something in secret far off Grid. Something dangerous. Can you not sense it?"

Quorra looked around herself. "Sam wouldn't never make anything dangerous, he has safety as his number one priority. He's the one that put the safety locks on the Identity Discs, so they can't derezz and kill anyone anymore."

Devi laughed. "You have too much trust in Mr. Flynn."

"Regardless... I don't sense anything strange going on in the System."

"You've been in the human world for too long, Quorra. You've lost your sense of the Grid."

Quorra started to become angry. "Listen you! Sam has everything under control and everything in the System is just fine!"

"If Sam had everything under control, if he wasn't doing anything dangerous, then he'd still be the champion and I wouldn't be here talking to you." Devi grabbed another disc book and activated it, a series of images and words appearing in the center of the disc. "I'm the most dangerous thing he's created thus far, and he's creating more."

"D... Dangerous?" Quorra looked around her and saw many of the programs staring over at her.

"Indeed." Quorra looked back over at Devi. "You shouldn't have come here, Quorra."

Quorra felt something heavy slam into the back of her head. Everything starts to fade to black and her head leaned forward, hitting the table. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, to see what hit her from behind, but it was too late. All went black.

* * *

Sam Flynn sat at his computer in his office and scrolled through a private database stored on his flash drive. He had plans, big plans that would change the System forever. He knew that Quorra wouldn't approve, he knew that Alan wouldn't approve either, but he knew that in the end, they would understand his goals.

There was a knock at his door and Sam was snapped out of his daze. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Edward Dillinger Jr standing nervously.

"What is it, Mr. Dillinger?" Sam sighed. He walked over to his computer and minimized what he was working on.

"Well, I need you to come into the System with me, there's a problem." Dillinger said. Sam stared at him and there was a long awkward pause.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why in God's name should I just drop what I'm currently working on and follow you into the System to deal with something that probably can be solved very easily?"

"W... Well... There's a new program causing havoc in Tron City." Dillinger said. "And Ms. Quorra is missing."

"What!" Sam shouted. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven-thirty. "How do you know this?"

"I was down there. I saw her being carried away." Sam gave him an angry look and headed towards the door.

"Come with me." Sam grunted. "You're going to pull me out in case something goes wrong. God help you if you fail to do this, Dillinger!"

Dillinger ran out after Sam and shut the door behind him. The flash drive remained in the computer.

Sam and Dillinger walked into the room with the Digitizing Laser. Dillinger walked over to the control panel and turned the laser on. Sam sat in the chair and stared at the wall with the laser pointed at his back. He looked over at Dillinger who was activating various switched on the panel.

"Are you ready, Mr. Flynn?" Dillinger asked, trying as hard as he could to hold back a smirk.

"Put me under." Sam responded. Dillinger hit a button and the laser impacted his back and Sam began decompiling into tiny little cubes which was sucked into the laser's light. Next thing he knew, Dillinger was staring at an empty chair.

"So long, Mr. Flynn..." Dillinger inserted a flash drive into a USB port on the side of the control panel. A message popped up on the massive screen above the panel. A digital keyboard appeared in front of Dillinger face. He started typing on the keyboard and there were three small beeps from the console. The words "Installing Software" appeared on the screen and Dillinger grinned.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and looked around the place he compiled into. Something was wrong. He wasn't in the lobby of the Grid, he was in a large hallway. There were many pods on the sides of the wall, some empty but most filled with programs wearing red grid suits. Sam noticed a window against one of the walls and headed towards it, walking past a couple of pods. He looked out the window, and then his eyes grew wide.

Outside of the window, far below, were the Outlands. He was in the air... In a flying vehicle: A Carrier. Sam ran down to the end of the hall and reached a corner. The hall around the corner led to a red door. Sam sprinted to the door and the door automatically opened, revealing a big room filled with control panels. Sitting in front of the panels were more of the red programs that Sam saw in the pods.

"Hey." Sam tapped the shoulder of a program he walked behind. "Where am I?"

The program kept his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him, completely ignoring Sam.

"Don't make me override you, program!" Sam shouted. Sam heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He whipped around and saw an unexpected sight. "What are you doing here, Devi?"

"I've changed the game, Sam." Devi laughed. "The game is no longer just a small fight to be champion... It is now a game of revenge."

"Revenge?" Sam gave Devi a puzzled look.

"Yes. The theme of this game is vengeance." Devi crossed his arms. "I'm not the only one playing, Sam. I'm not the only one throwing darts at a picture of your face."

"You took Quorra, didn't you?" Sam started to become angry. "Where is she!"

"Edward Dillinger Jr, Sam." Devi continued, ignoring Sam's outburst. "Flynn's should never trust a Dillinger."

Sam instinctively reached for his Identity Disc, but he didn't have it with him. It was still waiting for him in his locker room, and he had no idea how far he was from the city. Devi started laughing at him, angering Sam further. There was only one thing he felt that he could do.

Sam jumped at Devi and wrapped his hands around his neck, both of them falling to the floor. Sam tried to choke the program, but he felt a heavy blow to his stomach. Devi kicked Sam off of him, who stumbled back onto his feet. Devi leaped to his feet and punched the still surprised Sam across the jaw, who fell to the floor. The red programs were still working, as if not noticing anything that was happening.

Devi grabbed Sam from behind and put him in a choke hold. He then signaled to one of the programs sitting at a chair and the program nodded and typed on his console. A screen appeared in the front of the room and a video began playing.

The video was fuzzy, but Sam could make out what was happening, and it shocked him. There was Quorra, struggling against the grip of two Grid Guards. A news anchor program appeared in the video and she began speaking.

"Only moments ago, Quorra, the assistant to the Prime User Sam Flynn, was found possessing Infected Data, threatening to spread it through the System and terminate all life within. Thankfully the new Grid Champion, Devi, found out about her evil plans and the rogue program has been sent to the Decompiler, where her fate will soon be decided. The citizens of The Grid, both programs and Users, are demanding her termination as soon as possible."

The video turned off and Sam sat silently. He slowly turned to face Devi, and saw the program looking down at him, waiting for him to say something. When he said nothing, Devi picked him up off the floor by his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"As they say in your world, revenge is sweet." Devi hit a switch next to him and massive door opened next to the wall Sam was on. "They also say that it is a dish best served cold, and the waters of the Sea of Simulation are pretty cold."

And with that, Devi threw Sam out the door, the Sea of Simulation waiting to embrace him with its cold waters. It took Sam a while to realize he was screaming and, the next thing he knew, he hit the water and all went black.


End file.
